


Ommatophilia

by CookiesVersusCream



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bondage, Eldritch Benrey, Eyes, He/Him Pronouns for Benrey, He/Himrey, M/M, Male terms for Gordon's junk, Massage, Masturbation, Mental Link, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seriously I cannot overstate how many eyes there are, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Gordon Freeman, Trans Male Character, Wet Dream, like a lot of eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesVersusCream/pseuds/CookiesVersusCream
Summary: Ommatophilia def.a love of eyesOr,What starts out as Gordon taking a moment for himself turns into so much more.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 38
Kudos: 324





	Ommatophilia

**Author's Note:**

> Minors do not interact, do not show this to the hlvrai creators, don't like don't read, etc. 
> 
> Now, onto the important thing. This work was inspired by the lovely fic _run away (into my arms)_ by scriptdoctors. Please go read their fic and give it some love! This fic will make much more sense if you read that one first, but it's not like I'm gonna stop you if you want to go in blind lmao.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Gordon awoke, his mind still hazy from the vestiges of sleep. It was dark—the sun hadn’t risen yet—and he groaned, the small part of his brain capable of coherent thought wondering why he was awake at this hour. He vaguely recalled the dream he was having, but it was slipping away from him even as he thought about it, like he was trying to grasp at mist. Flashes of brightness in the dark, the sensation of something pressing on his body from all sides, energy thrumming between his legs…

He moaned as he realized that the energy was still present. Sure enough, he had had a wet dream, and he was still feeling its effects. He looked to the man sleeping beside him, the subject of said dream. Benrey was sleeping on his side, facing away from him, letting out the occasional snore. Even if Gordon couldn’t make out much in the darkness, he looked so peaceful like this. Surely there was no need to disturb him.

Very well then. Gordon could take care of this by himself. Moving carefully so as to not disturb Benrey, he got out of the bed and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand drawer. The clock read 4:12, and given his current state, he figured that he would be quick; he would be back in bed in no time, Benrey none the wiser.

He made his way to the bathroom, being sure to close the door before he turned on the light. As soon as he could see, he tore off his pajama bottoms and boxers and chucked them to the side. Now that he was bare and ready for what was to come, he made himself comfortable on the floor and leaned up against the bathtub for support. The tile was hard underneath him, but the coolness against his flushed skin sent sparks flying through his body, heightening his arousal. He shuddered.

He wasted no time pouring a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Some spilt onto his lap, his hand shaking from both anticipation and the remaining fatigue, but he didn’t even notice in his excitement. He shoved his hand between his legs and pressed his index finger into himself. He was warm and wet, and this single motion was enough to send a wave of bliss through his body. A sigh immediately escaped from his parted lips.

The noise wasn’t loud, scarcely a breathy whisper, but it was enough to make him instantly pause. In an attempt to quiet himself, he put his other hand over his mouth. Admittedly, he wasn’t sure how effective this would be, but it was the best he could do with what he had. Now that he had started, the need for relief burned in his gut, and all he could do was thrust his finger in and out of himself and hope that he wasn’t being too loud.

He added a second finger. Crooking them so that they pressed against his walls in just the right way, he began to scissor himself. The following burst of pleasure was so great that he nearly couldn’t bear it. He threw his head back, his eyes squeezed shut.

In that moment, he was plunged into darkness. Not from his eyes being closed; this was a total black, devoid of any light. His eyes snapped open, but this didn’t make any difference in what he could see. 

He froze. His breath quickened. Adrenaline shot through him, electric and thudding. He was hyperaware, but there was nothing to perceive. The tension pierced his chest like a spear. 

He was about to start screaming, but after a few seconds passed in which nothing happened, the urge dissipated. His rational thought began to return, and he realized that it was probably just a power outage. He was perfectly safe.

Desire still buzzed through his body, even after the shock of the power going out. He desperately wanted to finish what he had started, and he supposed that light wasn’t necessary for him to masturbate. However, checking on the fuse box as soon as possible seemed like the proper adult thing to do. Damning his responsible nature, he grumbled as he groped around to find his clothes in the darkness. If he was going to fix the fuse, he was going to do so while decent.

Just as suddenly as the complete darkness had overtaken him, flashes of white appeared. It took him a moment to recognize what these flashes were, but once he did, his blood turned to ice.

Countless large eyes were peering at him from all directions.

He yelped, the adrenaline returning tenfold. He fell onto his back and instinctively scooted backwards, but there was nowhere to hide. The eyes watched him scramble, unblinking.

It took him a few seconds to realize that, again, he was in no danger. The eyes were definitely unnatural, and still a bit unsettling, but he put two and two together. 

“Benrey?” he squeaked.

 _Yo,_ a deadpan voice in his head replied.

“Jesus fucking—if you wanted to come in, all you had to do was knock.”

 _Mmm, dunno about that, I’m comfy in bed. Snug as a bug._ Despite how Gordon’s heartbeat was still racing at a million miles per hour, he couldn’t help but let out a laugh at that. The sound was high pitched and terrified, but he could sense how it pleased Benrey nonetheless. 

“Okay, man, look. If you want to fuck, I can come back to bed. Just give me back the light so I can find the exit, and—” Now that he thought about it, he realized that he couldn’t see the bathroom door, or any exit for that matter. Furthermore, everything in the bathroom seemed to have vanished; his back was no longer leaning against the bathtub, and when he felt around his immediate vicinity, his hand didn’t come into contact with anything. “Uh, how do I leave from here? Where did you take me exactly?”

He felt Benrey mentally shrug. _‘S eldritch bullshit. Can’t explain it to you. Your pea brain would explode._

Fair enough. Still, Gordon had concerns about getting out. “So, are you going to let me out, or…?”

_Nah._

“Excuse me?” While he knew that Benrey would never put him in danger, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of this flippant response.

_I was enjoyin’ the show. Had the best seat in the house. Front row view of Gordon Feetman fucking himself on his fingers—”_

Gordon quirked an eyebrow as Benrey continued to ramble. He eventually cut the eldritch entity off, saying, “Do you… want me to continue?”

That shut Benrey right up. There were a few moments of absolute stillness. Then, Gordon felt something creep into his mind. It hummed with desire, but it was dark and ravenous. Whatever this feeling was, it sent jolts of electricity straight to his stomach. 

Not even waiting for Benrey to express his assent with words, he reached for his dick, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His horniness had never left, even during his conversation with Benrey, and the interruption had made him all that more sensitive. His moaning became louder as he positioned the heel of his hand between his legs and rutted down against it.

All the while, he could feel Benrey watching him. It was intense, an almost palpable pressure of being so thoroughly observed. But fuck if that didn’t do things to him. Knowing that Benrey was there, his presence so much larger than Gordon could comprehend, but feeling how Benrey was fascinated with him, that despite his smallness, his pleasure was bringing the eldritch creature pleasure… something twisted in his gut. It spurred his arousal to a new, dizzying height, and he rocked against his hand with ever-increasing fervor.

He was close, he could feel it. But there was still something missing. Benrey’s name involuntarily tumbled from his lips.

“Fuh-fuck, Benrey!”

Something stirred within Benrey. The eyes widened, pupils dilating. Newfound desire blossomed in Gordon’s belly, desire that wasn’t entirely his own but was welcomed anyways.

_I want—I want to—_

“What do you want?” he asked between moans and heady breaths. “I’ll give it to you, whatever you want, I swear.”

 _Can I touch you?_ Despite his colossal size, despite everything about him, Benrey’s tone sounded timid. 

The thought of Benrey’s skin against his own made Gordon emit a cracked moan. A part of him questioned how exactly Benrey would touch him; besides the eyes that surrounded him, Benrey didn’t seem to have anything that indicated a corporeal form. But this part of his brain was dwarfed by the part that was desperate for anything Benrey could provide him, which didn’t particularly care about the technical details of his physicality.

“Puhhhh-please touch me, anywhere you wa-AH-nt,” he practically wailed as he continued to grind against his hand.

For the next few moments, his body buzzed with anticipation. While he wasn’t entirely sure what he was expecting, he knew that he wanted it with wanton desperation.

Something brushed against his forehead. The touch was gentle, somewhere between apprehensive and reverent. It moved across his brow, down his temple, then along his jawline. As the touch travelled along the side of his face, Gordon noted that the appendage was soft and slightly moist, having a texture that resembled velvet. It was like nothing he had ever felt before, but he reveled in its contact all the same.

The movement stopped at the tip of his chin for a long moment. By now, his body had stilled; even his breathing had nearly stopped. He was aware of how his dick was twitching, begging for continued friction. But Benrey’s touch bordered on sacred, and something compelled him to give it his complete attention.

The touch pressed up into his chin ever so slightly. He complied with the request, tilting his head upward. He was greeted by the sight of a multitude of eyes, all of them looking straight at him. They seemed to be both impossibly huge and far away. He suddenly felt small, minuscule even, but not insignificant.

Benrey could _never_ make him feel insignificant. 

He was so caught up in his awe that it took him a moment to notice the stream of praise entering his brain. Words like _beautiful_ and _gorgeous_ and _amazing_ swam amidst a sea of adoration. The worship was almost too much, but he couldn’t get enough, could never get enough.

If Benrey would allow it, Gordon would let this love burn him from the inside out, setting his soul and body on fire in a blaze of glory. It would be excruciating in the best possible way, the flames of pure ecstasy and transcendence reaching impossible heights. After they died out, there would be nothing left of him but ashes, but that would be okay because he would have reached ultimate perfection in the inferno, and nothing could possibly compare after that.

As he gazed back into the eyes, his lips curled into a tender smile. He then had an idea involving Benrey and his mouth. He bent his head down, taking the tendril between his lips and beginning to gently suck.

He doubted that Benrey needed to breathe in this form, but Gordon swore that he could feel his breath hitch as he laved the tendril with his tongue. Benrey’s thoughts turned into rapturous static, and the tendril pushed further into his mouth. It wasn’t particularly thick, so he had no trouble continuing to suck, hollowing his cheeks and rubbing his tongue against it in small motions. The tendril tasted salty and slightly sweet in a way he couldn’t exactly describe. It was a strange combination, but he was already addicted to the flavor.

The tendril thrusted in and out of his mouth in an erratic rhythm. Gordon matched its enthusiasm, bobbing his head and sucking like his life depended on it. He had no idea whether this tendril was an erogenous zone or if Benrey just really enjoyed any physical contact Gordon had to offer, but it didn’t really matter.

Speaking of erogenous zones, goddamn, sucking Benrey off was turning him on. He was suddenly reminded of his own dick, which he had been neglecting for a while now. His hips thrust forward on their own accord, but there was nothing for them to rut against. He keened around the tendril in his mouth, sure that he was asking for something but not knowing exactly what it was.

Benrey knew, apparently. Benrey always knew how to take care of him.

He felt more tendrils touch his body, larger ones wrapping around him. In a few moments, he was completely entwined. The tendrils pulsed and undulated around him, engulfing him in sensation. The sheer intensity was its own kind of pleasure, and despite how it was already so much, it made him crave more. He cried out, a wordless plea for anything that would sate this desire.

_Gordon want up? Upsy-daisy?_

Before he could even formulate a question about what the hell Benrey was saying, he was hoisted off the ground, or whatever constituted the ground in this weird eldritch dimension. He let out a yelp as he shot upwards. There was no way of telling how high up he was, but he was now suspended in midair with Benrey as his only source of physical contact. His head spun, the rush and adrenaline making everything seem fuzzy. Something about his dazed state unlocked something primal within him. Giddy arousal squirmed in his gut, heavy and amorphous.

He attempted to grind his hips, or to make any sort of movement really, but the tendrils held him in a vice grip. He needed to tell Benrey to—to, well, he wasn’t sure what he needed to tell him, and the only noise he seemed capable of producing was a low, throaty groan.

Because in that moment, _everything_ was Benrey. Everything that he could see, feel, taste—it all belonged to the eldritch creature that was currently holding him aloft. It was an ecstatic realization, that Benrey could so easily overwhelm him in every sense of the word. But rather than terrifying him, this awareness sent exhilaration coursing through his body.

His thoughts were like plasma, pure energy, impossible to contain and beyond anything coherent. His body was acting on instinct; the only thing he could possibly do was chase the frenzied pleasure. His lips moved without his conscious input, and he started to chant, “More, more, please more!” 

_Tell me what you want,_ Benrey commanded. His voice had taken on an animalistic quality, but excitement reverberated underneath it.

It took Gordon’s brain a moment to solidify enough to form a lucid thought. “You. Inside. Me,” he eventually managed to pant.

This answer seemed to satisfy Benrey. Gordon could feel a sense of predatory anticipation creep over him.

The tendrils repositioned his body, spreading his legs apart, and he felt something rest against his inner thigh. It was thick, with a certain heft and less give than the other tendrils, but what he really noticed was how it was dripping with slick. It slid up his leg, hovering near his entrance for what felt like entirely too long. He attempted to close the distance between it and himself, but Benrey’s grasp on him remained as tight as ever.

 _Patience,_ Benrey chided. _I’ll give you everything you want, but you need to be good. Good for me. Can you do that?_

Gordon nodded frantically, forcing his hips to still. The tendril remained where it was for another long moment, then slowly, _slowly_ pressed its way inside. He howled as he stretched around it. It made its way up at an unhurried pace, absolutely filling him as it did so. The stretch was extreme, a sort of not-quite pain that bled into pleasure. 

Once as much of the tendril was crammed into him as possible, it paused, giving him the much-needed chance to adjust to its breadth. But after a few minutes passed where it hadn’t moved at all, he grew impatient. He keened, and just as he was about to beg Benrey to do something, _anything,_ it flexed. The motion was sudden and severe, and electricity flooded through him as the tendril pushed into his walls. He moaned so loudly that the sound rang in his ears. 

The tendril stopped, once again, seeming to assess his reaction. His breathing was ragged, but he wore a contented smile, and that desire for _moremoremore_ still churned in his stomach. 

Like always, Benrey was so eager to give, to stuff Gordon full with pleasure even if his appetite seemed endless.

The tendril began to pulsate, and that—well, there were no words that could even _begin_ to describe what it did to Gordon. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him in time with the pounding. The coil in his gut tightened, turning white-hot, and it wouldn’t be long until it snapped.

The euphoria swelled to a crescendo. Everything that had been building up in him came crashing down, imploding in a burst of extraordinary heat. He came, walls clenching around the still-throbbing tendril. It continued to pump into him, milking every last drop of his orgasm.

Eventually, oversensitivity began to set in. Just when it was about to become too much, the tendril pulled out with an audible _plop._ The noise was absolutely obscene, but it filled him with a warmth and contentment that was only possible in the afterglow of wild sex. 

Gordon basked in the feeling of the afterglow, a sort of tingling sensation that made him feel heavy in the best way possible. His head lolled back, his neck unable to support its weight. As he looked up, he noticed the eyes, all of them looking at him with half-lidded gazes. It was still a lot, being the sole object of attention of something so immense, but after everything that had just happened, how could he be scared? He only felt fondness for the eldritch creature, the sentiment made gooey by his exhaustion. 

He smiled up at the eyes, lazy and serene. Benrey’s gratification radiated in his mind in return.

He lifted his arm, reaching towards the distant eyes, and—ow. The motion made his arm ache, and he winced. As it was turning out, sex with Benrey was quite the physical endeavor. While it was amazing in every way he could imagine, it did take a toll on his body.

Benrey must have noticed his discomfort, because a tendril reached down, wrapping around his arm and rhythmically applying pressure. The massage felt incredible, and Gordon couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief. Encouraged by this response, the other tendrils began to knead into his back and other limbs. It was like being in a fucked up massage chair, if the massage chair was alive, in love with you, and had totally fucked you senseless just a few minutes prior.

But hey, who was Gordon to turn down a free full-body massage from his eldritch boyfriend?

 _Fuck,_ that actually felt really good. His muscles relaxed, and he could feel himself going completely slack as fatigue set in. Suddenly, exhaustion hit him like a cannonball, weighing down his limbs and eyelids. And the tendrils were so soft… surely Benrey wouldn’t mind if he closed his eyes for a few minutes, right?

* * *

As he came to, the first thing he noticed was the brightness, particularly how it penetrated his closed eyelids. He groaned, throwing his arm over his eyes.

As he remained in that position for several minutes, he noticed the second thing: that he was lying on the hard ground. While he didn’t want to move, and the bright light seemed like way too much to deal with, it occurred to him that he would eventually have to figure out where he was. He took a deep breath, let his arm drop to his side, and slowly blinked his eyes open.

What he first saw was a white ceiling, which was rather underwhelming. He then realized that he would have to sit up if he wanted to see more of his surroundings. Counting to three, he lifted his torso off the floor. It took a moment for his vision to focus, but once he did, he saw a sink, a shower head, bottles of soap… he must be in the bathroom.

How the hell did he end up passed out in the bathroom? Did he slip and hit his head? While he certainly felt sore, he didn’t think that he had a concussion or anything like that. 

And where were his pants? Oh god, was his underwear missing too? At least he was wearing a shirt. Wait, why was it so _sticky?_

As he moved to find his clothes, he felt his hand nudge into something, knocking it over with a small clatter. Glancing to his left, he saw the bottle of lube, now on its side on the floor. 

Sluggishly, his brain started to put the pieces together: he had woken up in the middle of the night from a wet dream, then came into the bathroom to masturbate so that he wouldn’t disturb Benrey. After that… _oh._

Maybe he did fall, hit his head, and then have a really weird concussion-induced dream. That would explain the memories that were trickling back into his mind. He vaguely recalled being restrained, hanging in the air, _eyes…_

His bizarre train of thought was abruptly interrupted by a knock on the door. _“Come in,”_ is what he meant to say. What came out of his mouth was, “Guh.”

Apparently, this undignified vocalization was good enough for whoever was on the other side of the door. It swung open, and Benrey entered the bathroom. It took Gordon a moment to notice that he was only wearing a pair of boxers with an obvious stain on the front.

Benrey grabbed the hand towel and used it to turn the handle of the sink. He then ran it under the faucet and used it to wipe his hands. Even from his position on the floor, Gordon saw how it was now stained white.

“Dude, did you just use the fucking hand towel to wash off your cum?”

“Yup.” As Benrey said this, he began to wipe off his lower stomach.

“Gross! We share that!" Gordon exclaimed. He then added, "The towel, I mean.”

Benrey grinned at him with no shame whatsoever, his sharp teeth glinting. “Chill out bro, I’ll put it in the laundry. It’ll be squeaky clean. Like my nut never touched it.”

“We just did laundry yesterday! And that’s the only hand towel we have, and—”

“We can just use a rag. Or some paper towels,” he shrugged, cutting Gordon off. “Look at Gordon Smallbrain over here. Aren’t you supposed to have a PhD? Fucking idiot just lying on the bathroom floor—” 

Gordon knew that Benrey was ribbing him from a place of affection. He rolled his eyes, then tried to get up. That was a bad idea, apparently, because he didn’t even manage to fully stand up before his legs gave out from underneath him. He let out a grunt as his back hit the side of the bathtub.

“Shit man, you good?” Benrey, genuinely concerned, made his way over to Gordon.

“I’m fine. It’s just…” His voice trailed off as he considered what he should tell Benrey, not quite sure how to put what he had experienced into words.

However, it seemed that he wouldn’t have to worry about this. “It’s just that you can’t walk after the banging tentacle sex we had?” Benrey supplied with a shit-eating grin.

Oh, so that _wasn’t_ some strange wet dream Gordon’s brain had concocted. That was something that had actually happened. He made a face as he processed this, and Benrey snickered.

“Gordon Feetman is into hentai? Has a tentacle fetish? Wants his good pal Benrey to tie him up and fuck his brains out with his tentacles?”

“You should be a poet, you know that?” Gordon deadpanned. “Now shut up and help me stand.”

Benrey bent down, but rather than offering his arm to Gordon, he picked him up bridal style. Gordon let out a squeak as he was unceremoniously hefted up. Benrey carried him to the bedroom and dumped him on the bed. Gordon didn’t even have it in him to be mad, just grateful that he was off the bathroom floor and somewhere soft.

Benrey climbed into the bed next to him. Gordon was about to suggest that they change into clean clothes before they got too comfortable, but then realized that he didn’t give two shits. Instead, he turned to face Benrey, scooting closer to him so that he could bury his face in his chest. Benrey wrapped his arms around him, and they stayed that way for a long while.

Eventually, Gordon spoke up, saying, “So, what happened in that place with all those eyes… you were there?”

“Mhm.”

“But you were simultaneously in your human form masturbating?”

“It’s eldritch bullshit. Don’t think about it too hard, or you’ll literally die.”

Right. Gordon didn’t know what answer he was expecting. Still, the theoretical physicist in him was fascinated.

He changed topics. “What time is it?”

“Dunno. Sun’s been up for a while though.”

Gordon grimaced, realizing that he must have been out for several hours. Then another thought occurred to him.

“Wait, how much time passed between when you came and when you washed yourself off?”

Benrey made the _I don’t know_ noise. “Didn’t want to disturb ya. And being in hentai form uses up a lot of my MP. Gotta recharge after doing that. Like a playstation controller.”

“Say the word ‘hentai’ one more time, and I’ll never let you fuck me like that again.”

For a moment, Benrey was silent. Then a devilish smile spread across his face. “Oh? Is that on the table? You getting fucked by my tentacles again?”

“…Maybe.”

Benrey laughed, loud and raspy, and Gordon couldn’t help but chuckle along. When the laughter eventually stopped, there was a comfortable silence in which the two men simply basked in each other’s presence. Gordon was the first one to fall asleep, unsurprisingly, curled into Benrey’s chest. Benrey ran his fingers through the other man’s long, curly hair, until he too dozed off.

When Gordon awoke once again, it was nighttime, and the love of his life was asleep next to him. Life could truly work in cycles, he supposed. The thought made him smile. Contented, it didn’t take long for him to fall back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's that! I hope y'all enjoyed reading this horny mess as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Finally, I would like to give a big thanks to scriptdoctors for giving me permission to post this and looking it over! It truly means a lot.
> 
> EDIT: EVERYONE LOOK AT THIS FANART BY JAZZMEDIC HOLY SHIT  
> https://twitter.com/jazzmedic_nsfw/status/1313900350978617345?s=21


End file.
